Dobby
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Voldemort vient d'être vaincu et les Malefoy rentrent chez eux et retrouvent leur manoir dans un triste état...


**Dobby**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter_

———

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas souciés de nous ? »

C'est en ces termes que Drago interrogeât son père alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans leur manoir avec ses deux parents. Voldemort était défait et mort, le manoir – _leur _maison – était enfin vidée de tous les indésirables qui l'avait sali de leur présence ; cependant, une épée de Damoclès était toujours suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Etrange, non. Ils avaient autre chose à se soucier. Fêter la fin du despote psychopathe, soigner les blessés, enterrer leurs morts, compter les vivants… D'ailleurs, cela m'arrange qu'ils nous oublient, au moins provisoirement. Cela va me permettre de régler quelques affaires.

— Et quand ils se souviendront de nous ? intervint Narcissa d'une voix éteinte.

— N'y pensons pas pour l'instant. Contentons-nous, nous aussi, de fêter la disparition de celui-qui-nous-a-gâché-l'existence. Il sera toujours temps de se soucier du reste plus tard. De toute façon, si tout se passe bien, aucun de vous deux ne devrait être inquiété.

— Et toi ? » demanda Drago d'un ton inquiet.

Son père haussa les épaules, indifférent à son sort, il était bien décidé à ne voir que les bons côtés.

« Advienne que pourra. De toute façon, la situation ne pourra être que mieux que ce qu'elle était avant, vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ? »

Sa femme et son fils hochèrent tous deux la tête. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord, ces derniers mois avaient été un véritable calvaire et ils avaient désespéré de voir cette situation cesser.

« Regardez-moi ce capharnaüm », fit remarquer Narcissa d'un ton las en regardant autour d'elle. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'accumulaient devant le canapé, là où avait séjourné Macnair. Ce n'était pas le pire des Mangemorts – il était même plutôt sympathique, d'une certaine manière –, mais c'était certainement le moins propre. Des tentures étaient déchirées au mur, le sol était sale et collant ; c'était une vraie porcherie.

« Et nous n'avons pas un seul elfe sous la main pour arranger cela, ajouta Lucius.

— Oh ! A propos d'elfes, s'exclama Drago, j'ai entendu Granger dire à un autre Gryffon qu'ils avaient enterré Dobby. »

Le regard de son père s'alluma.

« Il n'y a donc que des bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui », dit-il dans un sourire carnassier. Il avait toujours voué une haine sans borne à cet elfe, et il n'avait pas attendu pour cela que Dobby vienne en aide à Potter ou soit libéré à cause de lui. Drago ne s'en était jamais bien expliqué la raison, son père n'avait jamais manifesté que de l'indifférence pour leur autre elfe. Elfe qui avait d'ailleurs été tué par un des Mangemorts au cours du mois dernier. Lequel, on l'ignorait. Lucius avait évité de se plaindre de la perte de son elfe et avait refoulé sa colère ; quand on est en disgrâce, mieux vaut jouer profil bas.

« Et la mort du Professeur Snape ? » lui fit remarquer Drago.

La mine de Lucius redevint sombre et il en voulut sûrement à son fils de lui rappeler cette perte douloureuse qui n'était évidemment pas à ranger au rang des bonnes nouvelles.

« D'une certaine manière, cela fait bien longtemps que Severus est mort », murmura-t-il finalement les yeux un peu perdus, en pensant à Lily Evans, au visage rieur de ses onze ans et au Severus innocent et empressé qui allait la retrouver à chaque récréation.

Drago fronça les sourcils – méconnaissant l'histoire de son professeur –, puis il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la place qu'occupait encore la veille Macnair. Un nettoyage, et même une désinfection, s'imposait.

Ils se mirent tous à l'œuvre pour redonner au manoir Malefoy la splendeur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas que les elfes de maison qui manquaient, mais aussi les baguettes magiques. Lucius avait été contraint de donner la sienne à Voldemort – et ce sagouin avait trouvé moyen de la lui casser –, Drago se l'était fait prendre par Potter – il avait été tenté de demander à ce dernier de la lui rendre après la bataille, mais il avait déjà une dette de vie envers lui, il n'allait pas encore se rabaisser en lui quémandant sa baguette, cela ferait un peu trop pour une seule journée –, quant à Narcissa, elle avait prêté la sienne à son fils et cette dernière avait certainement brûlé dans la salle sur demande vu ce qui s'y était passé – ce qui était un moindre mal, Drago aurait aussi bien pu y laisser la vie.

Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient appris de la bouche de Potter que Drago avait été le légitime propriétaire de la baguette la plus puissante existant au monde… et aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait su à temps, ni n'aurait sans doute été capable de la prendre à Voldemort s'ils avaient été au courant. Cela étant, si seulement ils l'avaient su, et si seulement Drago avait pu la tenir en main, s'il l'avait simplement ramassée lorsqu'il avait désarmé Dumbledore, ils auraient alors pu tuer Voldemort – peut-être, qui sait ? –, et ainsi s'éviter bien des souffrances, sauver Severus, se racheter aux yeux du monde…

C'était beaucoup trop pour ne pas en avoir des regrets amers.

Qu'importait, cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Il n'y avait plus qu'à oublier et à se satisfaire d'être en vie.

Au moins Voldemort n'était plus.

Et Bellatrix avait subi le même sort, ce qui était une source inépuisable de satisfaction pour Lucius, mais cela, il se serait bien gardé de s'en vanter auprès de son épouse, il s'agissait tout de même de sa sœur.

-

La magie sans baguette pour la polariser est moins efficace, mais le nettoyage avançait bien tout de même, le manoir retrouvait peu à peu sa superbe.

Lucius s'interrompit en plein élan, les bras chargés d'un carton rempli de détritus, quand il vit son fils le nez en l'air.

« ça va ? Tu ne te fatigues pas trop ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, agacé de voir son fils bayer aux corneilles alors qu'il y avait tant à faire.

— Je me disais, partis sur notre lancée, on pourrait peut-être nettoyer les combles. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent et il regarda lui aussi le plafond.

« L'endroit où les elfes vivent ?

— Ils ne risquent pas de s'offusquer de notre présence… surtout à présent qu'ils sont morts.

— Cela fait des années qu'aucun être humain n'a mis les pieds là-haut.

— Justement… ça ne t'intrigue pas toi ? Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'on voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose on le donnait aux elfes en leur disant d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Va savoir ce qui peut s'y trouver ! »

Lucius promena un regard curieux sur son fils alors qu'il semblait qu'une graine d'esprit aventureux ait germé en lui. Aller visiter l'antre des elfes, quelle drôle d'idée !

Cela étant, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'elfes, il fallait bien faire quelque chose de ces combles.

« Allons voir. »

-

Les lieux étaient plutôt propres et bien rangés ; leur dernière elfe était morte il y a peu et l'endroit – qu'elle devait entretenir – n'avait pas eu le temps de se couvrir de poussière.

« Finalement, y a pas autant de choses que je ne le croyais », marmonna Drago, vaguement déçu. Il espérait bien retrouver en ce lieu des objets oubliés depuis longtemps et se faire son petit quart d'heure de nostalgie en découvrant l'une ou l'autre babiole.

« Quand nous donnons des objets aux elfes, c'est avec la consigne de les jeter, dite ou au moins sous-entendue, et obéir à leurs maîtres est ce que font de mieux ces créatures… enfin… toutes sauf Dobby évidemment », termina Lucius d'un ton méprisant en se baissant pour éviter une poutre et en examinant l'habitabilité des lieux : un parquet en chêne, plus d'ouvertures, un mobilier élégant et adéquat… cela pourrait faire un lieu de vie très agréable.

Drago hocha brièvement la tête, puis fronça les sourcils en continuant à regarder autour de lui. Il poussa soudainement un rire bref.

« T'as vu cette peluche ? »

Son père s'arracha à l'examen de la charpente – elle semblait en bon état –, pour regarder le doigt de son fils, puis ce qu'il indiquait. Sa bouche s'arrondit.

« C'est pas une des miennes, continuait Drago en la prenant. D'ailleurs, je les ai toutes gardées.

— Mon père disait que j'étais trop grand pour dormir encore avec une peluche, dit Lucius d'une voix faible. Il a ordonné à Dobby de la brûler. »

Il s'avança, prit la peluche des mains de son fils.

« Dobby n'a jamais été un elfe très obéissant. »

Le ton n'était pas méprisant, et il souriait.

Drago sourit à son tour.

—Fin—

C'était un petit hommage au défunt Dobby... avez-vous aimé ? Laissez-moi donc une petite review pour me raconter...


End file.
